Giotto Eucliffe
For my Ninja character see here Background Giotto was originally raised on a continent that is completely devoid of shinobi. As a child he loved to practice his weapon and fighting skills. He was eventually taken in to become a Gelel Knight and had a Stone of Gelel implanted on his forehead (So it's covered by hair). He then underwent Gelel Knight Training, and became well versed in the usage of gelel energy. He even attained a transformation that suggests his powers may infact stem from plant-life. As he mastered his light powers he began to go blind. In order to compensate for this, he honed his other senses to incredible levels. To the point where most people have trouble figuring out that he's even blind to begin with. After mastering his powers he traveled overseas to see the world, and stumbled upon a continent of shinobi. After living amongst these ninja as a mere traveler, he began to learn and study about ninjas and their powers. He found it all very fascinating. Even after reading countless books about ninja and their abilities he still decided to live out his life like a normal person. Deciding to only use his powers when necessary. Personality Giotto tends to be a bit silly at times, but is a very perceptive individual. He enjoys relaxing and having fun and can be very kind-hearted. He can be both silly and wise at times. Abilities Human Form Giotto's default form. It allows him to both create and control light. His light moves in this form have a tendency to be yellow in coloration. He is also capable of turning any/all of his body into light to get out of otherwise "sticky" situations. Plant Form When activating this from, Giotto's skin turns a greenish color and his body naturally absorbs light to empower himself. In this form he is vulnerable to fire attacks. But he gains a variety of special abilities. - High-Speed Regeneration (Being capable of healing any wound, but can't heal stamina) - His physical abilities are drastically increased (Being on par with Lightning Release Armor) - A variety of plant based techniques. - His light attacks turn a blinding white color and are explosive. High-Speed Regeneration Thanks to the side-effects of having a Stone of Gelel implanted in his body, Giotto's body heals much faster then normal humans. The regenerative powers of the Stone of Gelel are infact so great that they're regenerative abilities are on par with that of the jinchuuriki of the nine-tailed demon fox, and seemingly halts the effects of aging. But when in his Plant Form, Giotto's Regenerative Abilities are greatly improved. Allowing him to heal any physical wound almost instantly (only heals wounds, not stamina). Senses Once Giotto realized that mastering his powers meant going blind, he began to hone his other senses. By the time he did go blind, his other senses had been improved to an incredible degree. His Intuition/Instincts/Guts/Sixth Sense (or whatever you want to call it) were also greatly improved. He can also sense things through light itself. Due to his incredible senses, most people don't actually know that Giotto is blind. Fighting Skills Seeing as Giotto is a Gelel Knight, he is extremely proficient in both armed and un-armed combat. His favored weapons being: Kris' and Glaives Claims Absolutely nothing. SL is a game-site where we're supposed to have our dream/ideal character. If this was a story on an RP Forum then great everyone has some special signature stuff. But like i said this is a GAME-SITE. Besides the fact that we're basically letting all the people who are vets/elites on this site claim all of the cool stuff so we can yell at acads for trying to have fun. It's honestly kinda disgusting how we look at them down the crook of our noses like they're inferior beings. We're basically doing the same thing the real world does with money. Making the rich even richer (the strong even stronger), and the poor even poorer (the weak even weaker). And it's just a disgrace to RP in general and completely disregards the fun and replaces it with snobbish elitist behavior. Voids god-modding and meta-gaming. You can basically have whatever powers you want against me, just try to make it fair and not stack too many powers together. it's noobish and helps you trade away actual skill for some silly powers. Trivia - His 1st name comes from the Vongola Primo from the Series "Katekyo Hitman Reborn" and means "Gentle/Peaceful Ruler" - His last name is a nod to the White Dragon Slayer, Sting Eucliffe, from the Series "Fairy Tail" - His powers are a blend of: Borsalino/Kizaru (One Piece), Sting Eucliffe (Fairy Tail), and Daisy (Katekyo Hitman Reborn). Category:Male